


Not beautiful

by EstrellaWangzi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstrellaWangzi/pseuds/EstrellaWangzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei doesn't think Nagisa likes him, Or ever will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not beautiful

THIS ISN'T BEAUTIFUL....

....

..Or... was it?

Rei had been so confused these past few weeks. Was it not beautiful that he had fallen for a boy? Sure the school had its fair share of gay couples... and it never really affected him before.

Or was it not beautiful how hard he had fallen? How he didn't know how to manage with this new feeling? Yeah, sure, he had his own fair share of crushes, a couple being guys as well. But why was it different with Nagisa? Why?

This feeling was way too different, unlike his other crushes.

He first didn't notice the feelings, but he did notice his actions. He would blush at the blond haired boy was coming close to him. Or when Nagisa actually, genuinely cared about his own interests, as he cared for his. Or how he would talk in admiration about Haruka-kun, and he would just feel a nudge of jealousy.

But thinking back, when Nagisa would pester him and pester him even more to join the swim club, whenever he would bring up Haruka-kun Rei acted a little bit... well jealous. He felt that since the very beginning.

But something out of this turmoil of uncertainties there was one certainty, and that Nagisa would never feel the same way about him. And this was what would plague his mind until he would be able to get over this crush, if he could.

Like now, how this awful thought plagued his mind as they sat on Nagisa's sofa, after school, watching some show that they were both interested in.

"Man today sure was a tough day." Nagisa said yawning, stretching as he laid against both the tree and Rei.

Trying not to blush (lightly) and failing, "You slept through it." He said with a straight face.

Nagisa chuckled, "But still."

A silence flowed through them for no more than a few minutes, broken off by Nagisa.

"Say Rei, is there someone who capture your eyes?"

Totally unprepared by such a question Rei stutters and speaks a little loudly, "W-what?"

"Is there someone Rei has a crush on?" Nagisa asked innocently, looking at him.

Rei blushed as he looked at Nagisa, blushing at the words that came out of the blond's mouth.

"Well?" Nagisa nudged closer, clearly it must have been sometime since his last question.

"Th-That is not up for discussion." Rei said, trying to concentrate on the show.

"Aw But Rei-chan~" Nagisa stretched his arms up as he fell onto Rei's lap. Rei tried his best to ignore him and to make his blush go away, if that was possible.

"Rei, Rei... Rei..." Nagisa said repeatedly as he kept on poking his side.

"What?" Rei might have said a tad bit too loudly. Well there went the idea of trying to ignore him. Good thing he parents weren't here as well.

"How about this I tell Rei who I like."

Rei's heart sank when he heard those words. Was he able to take it in if Nagisa would like someone else? He didn't think he would be able to.

"Well?" Nagisa asked with an innocent looking eyes, set on Rei.

"Why do you even want to talk about that, is it really necessary?"

He instantly regretted his words. The look on Nagisa's face broke him. Maybe he would have been able to take it in, if only not to see the saddened face on Nagisa.

Nagisa slowly lifted himself off of Rei. "Ah, right sorry."

"Wait, Nagi-"

"It's alright Rei! Let's continue watching the show!" He said with a broken smile. A smile that could have fooled  some people, but not Rei. But he didn't bother anymore. Instead they just watched the show, while an awkward feeling flowed through them.

Not soon after the show was done, Rei left.

Nagisa didn't even give him his usual good-bye hug. Rei left feeling like a big jerk. He had to make it up to Nagisa, somehow.

\----

The next day wasn't so much better. He bet even Makoto could feel the awkward tension. Haruka he couldn't tell, as always, Gou... she actually blurted it out. Which didn't help at all.

When after school came, Rei didn't make any movements to head to Nagisa's house. He didn't want to look at Nagisa, but when he glanced, he had hurt him once again. He felt even more terrible. But now it looked like Makoto wanted to walk with him.

"Everything alright Rei?"

Rei just held onto his messenger bag strap closely. He didn't know how to answer, or if he really wanted to. Makoto got the gist by the looks of it.

"Don't try to feel too guilty about whatever it was that you did to upset Nagisa. I doubt he could stay mad at you forever."

"Ah, why would you say that?" Rei turned to look at Makoto. To be honest, Rei was thinking about how it was actually a very small thing. But still it was Nagisa's hurt face that made him feel guilty.

"I just know." He  said with a smile."But you should talk it out with him, instead of just avoiding him, it won't get you nowhere, really."

Rei nodded, "Thanks."

\---

Rei took in a deep breath as he knocked on Nagisa's door. Thankfully the next day, which is today, is Saturday. No awkward tension throughout school, and he took his time to coming to his house.

Nagisa opened the door and was surprised to see the other, "R-Rei?" He smiled and hugged him. With a smile, Rei hugged him back.

\---

"So what brought you over?" Nagisa asked as he sat on the couch; Rei following.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day..." He said looking away.

There was silence for a moment before Nagisa spook. "It's alright, I shouldn't have offered to tell you who I was crushing on." He said waving it off.

He was always doing this, it seemed. Shouldering what should be Rei's blame. "No, I was the one that shouldn't have acted the way I did! If you really wanted to tell me who is the one who you have on your mind, then I shouldn't have been rude about it."

"Rei it's fine!"

"But it's not!"

This went back and forth for sometime before Nagisa said, "Fine! Just...," He paused for a moment, looking like he was taking something into consideration.

"... Just..?"

"Just close your eyes."

"Close my eyes, but why?" Rei seemed very confused by the request.

"Just do it, or I'll continue to be upset!" The kid sure did know how to manipulate someone, it seemed.

Rei did as he was told.

In no more than a few seconds, or rather it seemed longer for the both of them, Nagisa's were softly up against Rei's. And Rei couldn't believe in the least bit, what, or rather who's lips was on his. He was to surprised to take it all in, and was left asking for more when Nagisa pulled away.

"It's you." Nagisa said with the cutest smile Rei had ever seen on him, the blush added to the cuteness.

Rei just still couldn't believe it, and he guessed some silence went by because Nagisa questioned him.

"So..?" He was beginning to look a little down.

"I-I just didn't know.. Just wouldn't think th-that...." He sighed and pulled closer to Nagisa. "I like you too."

This time he kissed Nagisa that lasted a little longer and with a little tongue before they pulled away for air; before Nagisa spoke.

"I'm glad."

"Me, too."

For the rest of that night, they spent most of their time kissing and cuddling.

And this was beautiful.


End file.
